


The Perfect Slytherin

by paranthelion



Series: Quidditch!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Quidditch, Slytherin!Seijou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranthelion/pseuds/paranthelion
Summary: Oikawa Tooru receives chocolates spiked with love potion for Valentine's Day. Naturally, it's Iwaizumi who suffers.





	1. Chapter 1

“I got a letter from Ushiwaka.”

“Ushijima sent you a Valentine’s letter?” Iwaizumi asked, face scrunching up as he picked a heart-shaped card off his bacon. It was singing ‘A Cauldron Full of Hot Strong Love’ in a high-pitched warble. “I’m going to burn this.”

“Don’t you dare!” Tooru said, reaching across the table over his mountain of gifts and cards to snatch the letter away. He wedged it between an enormous jar of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans and the bright pink box of Chocolate Cauldrons the card had come with to muffle the singing. “You’re just jealous because nobody sent _you_ any Valentine’s presents, Iwa. It’s not my fault you’re so ugly.”

“Do you want to die?”

Uh oh. Iwaizume was flexing his arm like he was getting ready whack a Bludger. Tooru held out the pink box of Chocolate Cauldrons as a peace offering before his friend could decide to hit him. “Want some?”

 “I’m not touching those,” Iwaizumi said, death glare muting to a scowl.

“Are you sure? This will probably be the only chance in your life to taste Valentine’s chocolates.”

Tooru jerked the box up to shield his face as Iwaizumi swung his fist. The lid came off and Chocolate Cauldrons went flying, rocketing off plates, into their food and onto the floor. One plopped into Tooru’s pumpkin juice (“Goal,” fellow Chaser Hanamaki deadpanned beside him). Another hit a fourth year girl in the face. At the staff table, Professor Washijou turned to glare at them and both boys ducked their heads, Iwaizumi apologising profusely to the startled girl who had been struck.

“Such a brute, Iwa,” Tooru said, sighing mournfully at his crumpled gift, now empty of chocolate.

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi muttered, red with embarrassment.  “What did Ushijima’s love letter say?”

“It’s not a love letter. Gross. I don’t think Ushiwaka recognises non-Quidditch related events. It says …” Tooru cast aside the empty box to unroll the parchment Ushijima had sent. “ _Ugh_. ‘You should have come to Durmstrang.’” He scrunched up the letter and set it on fire with his wand. “I hope he gets hit in the face with a Bludger.”

“I heard he made reserve for the national team,” Iwaizumi said, tossing Tooru’s glass of pumpkin juice at the burning letter. It fell in a soggy black heap onto Tooru’s plate of eggs.

“Good thing I just lost my appetite.”

Pushing away his plate, Tooru started reading his Valentine’s cards to cheer himself up. Valentine’s Day was his favourite holiday. Not even Ushiwaka could ruin it for him. Since leading the Slytherin Quidditch team to win the House Cup last season in his first year as captain, his popularity had more than doubled. He’d even had some Gryffindor girls come up to praise his flying after he’d thrashed their own team in November.

“Hey, don’t eat that, dumbass,” Iwaizumi said.

Tooru looked at the Chocolate Cauldron he’d fished out of the toast basket. There was a bit of jam on it, but otherwise it looked fine. “Why not?”

“You don’t know what’s in there!”

“You think my fans would try to poison me?” Tooru laughed.

“How d’you know it’s really from a fan?” Iwaizumi said darkly.

“Ravenclaw game is next week,” Matsukawa, their Keeper, added.

They all turned to look at the Ravenclaw table. Their Quidditch captain, Tetsurou Kuroo, was dozing off over his cornflakes, despite his teammates causing a ruckus teasing their freakishly tall new Chaser, apparently for having received a Valentine’s gift. The only one who seemed to notice half the Slytherin team eyeing them suspiciously was Kenma Kozume, who lifted his Arithmancy textbook to hide his face.

“Their Seeker is looking shifty,” Hanamaki said.

“Kozume always looks like that,” Tooru said, and bit into the jammy Chocolate Cauldron.

“Dumbass!” Iwaizumi jerked like he was going to try punch Tooru again, but after a glance at the nervous fourth year he’d struck in the face, he shoved his fists under the table instead.

“It’s _not poisoned_ , Iwa.”

“Hey, looks like a spot’s about to open up on the team, Yahaba,” Hanamaki called down the Slytherin table. The fifth year in question looked between them dubiously before returning to his toast, apparently deciding it best not to get involved.

“Dibs on not calling Washijou if he chokes,” Matsukawa said. Washijou was the Potions professor, and also their head of house.  “That man scares me.”

“Yahaba can do it. Team initiation.”

“I’m perfectly fine, guys,” Tooru sulked. “Thanks for caring.”

 “Pity,” Iwaizumi grumbled and stabbed his bacon with a fork.

But for the rest of the meal he kept glancing at Tooru as if waiting for him to turn purple or break out in antlers. Tooru determinedly ignored him for his letters, humming along to ‘A Cauldron Full of Hot Strong Love’ until Hanamaki and Matsukawa left for Divinations, with a parting, “Don’t die, Captain. At least not until after the Ravenclaw game.”

“Put that crap away. We’re going to be late for Charms,” Iwaizumi said, but he made no move to leave without Tooru. He just slung his bag onto his lap and picked a stray Chocolate Cauldron out of the scone basket to sniff it cautiously.

“If the Ravenclaws were going to poison me, I’d have dropped dead by now,” Tooru said, as he shoved all his letters and gifts into his bag with the help of an expansion charm.

“I was thinking more along the lines of a crazy fangirl trying to drug you with a love potion.”

“You can’t blame them. Who wouldn’t do anything for a night with me?”

“Anyone who’s spent more than five minutes talking to you, probably. You have a seriously shitty personality, you know that?”

Iwaizumi shoved the Chocolate Cauldron into his mouth and got up from his seat. By now, the Great Hall was nearly empty. Tooru buckled his bulging bag with some difficulty and hurried after his friend.

They had barely made it to the first-floor staircase when Iwaizumi began to slow. Tooru tried to overtake him with a teasing, “Tired already? Maybe we should up your training,” but Iwaizumi grabbed his wrist and pulled him to a halt. For a moment, Tooru thought he was about to step on a trick stair, or that Iwaizumi had spotted Peeves the poltergeist, but when he turned to ask, Iwaizumi was staring at him with a weirdly intense expression.

“Tooru, I need to tell you something.”

Tooru blinked. They hadn’t called each other by their first names since they were Sorted. It wasn’t the Slytherin way. Which meant it had to be serious, even if it was entirely out of nowhere. Iwaizumi hadn’t seemed to have anything on his mind at breakfast. Besides plots on Tooru’s life, anyway. “Right now? We’re going to be late for class.”

“I don’t care about class.”

“Um. Okay?” Tooru tried to pull his arm free to look at his watch, but the grip on his wrist just tightened, so he had to settle for twisting it uncomfortably to read the time. “You’ve got - shit. One minute.”

“I love you, Tooru.”

Tooru froze. “What?”

“I love you,” Iwaizumi repeated.

Tooru gaped at him for a moment before he caught the joke. He laughed weakly. “The love-potion-spiked chocolate, right? Funny. Come on, we’re already late.”

“I’m not joking!” Iwaizumi growled, pushing Tooru against the staircase wall. “I’ve always loved you. I even begged the Sorting Hat to put me in Slytherin, because I knew you’d be there. I want to be with you forever.”

Tooru just stared, waiting for his friend to start laughing, to punch him and call him an idiot for falling for his joke. But Iwaizumi didn’t laugh. His lips didn’t even twitch. His cheeks were a little flushed, but he met Tooru’s gaze without blinking. He was serious. Except …

Except Iwaizumi would never say something like that. Not here. Not to Tooru. Not even as a joke.

“Wait. Is this really the chocolate?” Tooru asked. “Somebody put something in the Chocolate Cauldrons?”

A love potion. It had to be. He just couldn’t figure out _why_. The chocolates had been sent to Tooru. His name had been on the singing card. Why would anybody put something in them to make Tooru fall in love with _himself_? Love potions didn’t work that way. After all, he’d eaten one himself and he didn’t feel any surge of delusional love, for himself or anybody else. Or was this a prank intended to play out exactly like this? Was somebody trying to embarrass him, jealous of his popularity with all the girls?

But nobody could have known that Tooru would share the chocolates. If they’d wanted that, wouldn’t it make more sense to send them directly to Iwaizumi?

“It’s not the chocolate!” Iwaizumi said, grabbing Tooru by the shoulders. “I really love you!”

“Okay, okay. Calm down, Iwa.”

 _Why_ didn’t matter right now. _What now_ was much more important. If Iwaizumi had ingested a love potion, he wasn’t going to listen to reason. But how long would this last? Should Tooru take him to the dormitory and let him wait it out? Or -

Iwaizumi’s hands slipped from Tooru’s shoulders to his neck, his thumbs brushing along his jaw.

“Tooru,” he whispered, leaning forward, breath puffing against Tooru’s lips.

“W-wait,” Tooru said. He grabbed his friend’s hands and pulled them away, turning his face to the side.  “Stop.”

“Do you hate me? You think I’m disgusting, right?” Iwaizumi said, dropping his eyes for the first time since he’d stopped Tooru. He took a step backwards, curling his hands into fists as if to stop himself from touching Tooru again, but he looked so hurt, so ashamed, that Tooru faltered for a second.

Not good. As a handsome Quidditch star, Tooru had some experience with deluded, love-struck fans. He knew that there was nothing more volatile than scorned love. He also knew exactly how to be charming without leading a girl on.

“I don’t hate you. I just don’t think we should do this here. Someone might see us,” Tooru said, holding out his hand with a smile. Iwaizumi clutched it immediately, looking so hopeful that Tooru felt a little embarrassed. “Let’s go somewhere a little more private.”

Well. Iwaizumi would forgive him for leading him on a little. Later.

By now classes had started, and they didn’t meet anyone on their way down to the dungeons. Thank Merlin. Tooru dreaded to think how they were going to explain missing class to the Charms professor. With their next Quidditch match coming up so soon, neither of them could afford detention.

“What are we doing here?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Um.” Tooru knocked on Washijou’s door, trying to think of an excuse for visiting the Potions professor and came up blank. Maybe he should have taken Iwaizumi to their dormitory instead. Only, the potion could take hours to wear off by itself, and Tooru didn’t want to think about what Iwaizumi might say or do in the meantime while confined in their bedroom alone together. “This will only take a minute.”

It didn’t only take a minute. Washijou wasn’t in his office. Either he was still at breakfast, or he had a class now. Tooru really, really hoped it was the former, because Iwaizumi was already getting impatient, and Tooru didn’t think he was going to wait quietly for an hour. Already he was edging closer, brushing his thumb over Tooru’s knuckles where they still held hands. Tooru cursed his professor. Wasn’t a head of house supposed to be there when his students needed him? Tooru was going to lodge an official complaint with the headmaster when this was over.

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi said softly, raising his free hand to touch Tooru’s cheek. “Is this private enough?”

Tooru couldn’t help but laugh as he pulled his hand out of Iwaizumi’s grip to push him away. The corridor wasn’t particularly wide. Even with both their backs against the walls, they were only an arm’s length apart. But it didn’t matter. Now that he’d had a little time to get over his surprise, he was starting to realise how funny the situation was. It wasn’t as if he were afraid of Iwaizumi. He trusted his best friend not to do anything Tooru didn’t want, even under the influence of a love potion. And, well, if Iwaizumi turned out to be an aggressive lover - he almost snorted with laughter at the thought - a quick stunning spell would take care of him.

Now that he thought about it, he didn’t actually know what kind of lover Iwaizumi was.  He’d never even seen him with a crush or a girlfriend, and he didn’t seem to mind that Tooru got all the attention from the girls. As far as he knew, the only thing Iwaizumi really loved was flying. Just like Tooru.

“Hey, Iwa. What kind of girl do you like?”

“I don’t like girls. I love you.”

“Do you like guys, then?”

“I love you.”

In the flickering light of the dungeon torches, leaning against the wall with his unwavering gaze meeting Tooru’s, Iwaizumi looked … Not like a childhood friend. He looked like somebody you’d want to take to bed. Or against a dungeon wall.

If Iwaizumi ever confessed his love to someone for real, he should do it like this.

“What do you love about me?” Tooru asked with a grin.

“Everything.”

“You’re so boring, Iwa! What are my best qualities? Don’t be shy.”

“You’re charming, and smart, and passionate. You’re the perfect Slytherin. You’re ambitious, and you work harder than anybody I know, and even when things get hard you never give up,” Iwaizumi said, taking a step closer to put his hand on Tooru’s shoulder and stroke his thumb across the skin of his neck above his collar.

“Hey, Tooru.” Iwaizumi took another step. “Can I kiss you?”

His voice was deep, and soft, and nothing like a childhood friend’s. Somehow, he’d got so close that his nose brushed against Tooru’s neck, against his ear. He pressed his lips to Tooru’s neck, just below the edge of his jaw and Tooru shivered.

 “I didn’t say yes!” Tooru shoved him away. He felt suddenly very self-aware, of his skin where he’d been touched, of his unsteady hands, of the space between them. Of Iwaizumi, already reaching out a hand towards him again.

“I’m sorry, Tooru. Please don’t be angry.”

“Just stand over there, Iwaizumi. Don’t touch me.”

“Please don’t hate me.”

For a split second, Tooru was hit with the urge to strike Iwaizumi. Not for trying to kiss him, or touch him, or for saying that he was in love with him. He just couldn’t stand that pathetic, desperate look on his best friend’s face. Iwaizumi didn’t make expressions like that. This wasn’t Iwaizumi. And for a moment Tooru wanted to hurt this imposter.

But at the same time, it _was_ Iwaizumi. Tooru wasn’t going to hurt him. This wasn’t Iwaizumi’s fault.

“Tooru, please. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have - I know I’m not good enough for you. I wasn’t going to say anything. But I just love you so much.”

Tooru clenched his fists at his sides and looked away, jaw clenched to stop himself from saying something hurtful. In the silence, he could hear the faint strains of ‘A Cauldron Full of Hot Strong Love’ coming from his bag. This wasn’t fun anymore. It wasn’t funny.

“Why aren’t you two in class?”

Tooru spun round to see Washijou coming towards them with a scowl on his face.

“Professor! Thank Merlin you’re here! Iwaizumi’s trying to molest me,” Tooru cried, relief washing over his uneasiness. “I think somebody spiked my chocolates with love potion.”

Washijou cursed, glancing from Tooru to Iwaizumi, who was staring at his best friend with an expression of distress. “Bloody Valentine’s Day. There’s always one. Well, come inside, then. Hurry up.”

“What are we doing here?” Iwaizumi asked anxiously, hesitating in the corridor.

“You’re just going to have something nice to drink,” Tooru said.

“Why?”

“Because I want you to. You want to make me happy, right?”

“Yeah, always. Are you still angry with me?”

“Come inside, Iwa,” Tooru said, and held out his hand. Iwaizumi took it immediately, and let himself be led inside. Tooru glanced at Washijou, feeling his cheeks heat with embarrassment, but the Potions master had his back to them, already gathering ingredients for an antidote from his store cupboard.

“Have a seat,” Washijou said over his shoulder.

Tooru led Iwaizumi to the two chairs in front of Washijou’s office desk and they both sat. Iwaizumi tightened his grip, like he was afraid Tooru was going to let his hand go, so he allowed his best friend to pull their hands into his lap.

“Professor, I don’t understand why this happened. Why is Iwaizumi in love with _me_?”

Tooru explained what had happened as Washijou turned around to mix the antidote at his desk. The professor grunted and replied, “A love potion works best with a piece of the person you want the victim to fall in love with, and a piece of the victim, to make sure the potion only affects them. My guess is that whichever idiot tried to drug you, Oikawa, forgot to add their own hair. I assume there was no name on the gift?”

“No, sir.”

“You shouldn’t eat anything if you don’t know where it comes from.”

“That’s what Iwa said,” Tooru muttered guiltily, glancing at his best friend, who was staring morosely at their hands in his lap. Obviously he was still upset about making Tooru angry. The guilt intensified. Tooru hated to end this debacle on such a sour note.

“Well, here you go, Iwaizumi,” Washijou said, holding out a small crystal flask. “Drink up.”

“Professor, wait!” Tooru said. “I need to ask Iwa something. It’s important.”

Washijou looked impatient, but he set the flask down on the desk with a clack and jerked his head for Tooru to go ahead.

Tooru turned to his best friend. “Iwa, who’s more attractive? Me or Kiyoko Shimizu?”

Washijou snorted and turned to put away his potions ingredients.

Iwaizumi frowned. “Who?”

“Really? She’s in our Charms class, Iwa. That pretty Gryffindor girl.”

“You, of course.”

“Okay, what about …” Who did girls find attractive, besides Tooru? “What about me and Keiji Akaashi? Who’s more attractive?”

 “You,” Iwaizumi said. Of course he recognised the Hufflepuff Chaser’s name. Did he really think about nothing but Quidditch? “It’s always you. You’re the most attractive person in the school.”

 _Hah!_ Internally, Tooru crowed with triumph. He was never going to let Iwaizumi live this down!

Good mood restored, Tooru took the flask from the desk and handed it to Iwaizumi. “Drink this, Iwa.”

“What is it?”

“Something that will make me love you more.”

Iwaizumi snatched the antidote out of Tooru’s hand so fast it almost spilled, and drank it in one long gulp. Both Tooru and Professor Washijou watched him, but Iwaizumi didn’t move. He just stared at the flask in his hand, face blank, until Tooru leant forward and asked, “So, do you still think I’m the most attractive person in the school?”

Iwaizumi let go of Tooru’s hand like he’d been burnt and shot to his feet, stumbling away.

“I-I-” He cleared his throat. “Thank you, Professor. I’m sorry for-” He glanced towards Tooru, but his eyes skittered away immediately. “I’m sorry for the inconvenience.”

“You can thank me by winning the Ravenclaw game next week,” Washijou grumbled. “Now get to class.”

“Yes, sir. Thanks for - ah, Iwa, wait!” Tooru called, but Iwaizumi was already out the door. “Sorry, Professor, I have to …”

He caught up to Iwaizumi halfway down the corridor, and had to grab his wrist to make him stop. “Just wait, Iwa.”

“Haven’t you had enough yet?” Iwaizumi demanded, jerking his arm free. His face was bright red, and he still couldn’t meet Tooru’s eyes.

“Calm down. I was the one being sexually harrassed here, you know,” Tooru joked. If anything, Iwaizumi only looked more mortified, but Tooru plowed on, determined to lighten the mood. He’d let Iwaizumi hit him, and then he’d feel better, and everything would go back to normal. “Don’t worry, I’ll only tease you about this for the rest of our lives. You can’t even be mean to me anymore, now that I know you secretly think I’m perfect and that you chose Slytherin just to be with me.”

Iwaizumi was shaking. This was it. Tooru braced himself for the punch.

“You’re such a fucking asshole.”

“But you love me, right?” Tooru teased.

For the first time since he’d drunk the antidote, Iwaizumi met Tooru’s eyes, so he could see exactly how serious his best friend was when he said, “Stay away from me, Oikawa. I’m not joking. If you talk to me again, I’ll quit the Quidditch team.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:
> 
> “Why is nothing happening? It’s supposed to have worked by now,” Ryuu Tanaka said impatiently, watching Oikawa gloat over his fan mail from the Gryffindor table.
> 
> “You put the hair in, right?” Yuu Nishinoya asked through a mouthful of scrambled eggs.
> 
> “Yeah, the one you pulled off his robes when we walked past the Slytherin table.”
> 
> “Huh? No, I mean Washijou’s hair!”
> 
> “What? You were supposed to get that!”
> 
> “No, I wasn’t!”
> 
> “So it’s not going to do anything? He's not going to fall in love with Professor Washijou?” Ryuu groaned, slumping across the table in defeat. “That jammy bastard. First he steals all our girls, and now this! We should’ve just sent him dung bombs instead.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Quidditch is not the number one thing on Tooru's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought to you by High School Musical's Get'cha Head in the Game.

“How was detention, Captain Fantastic?”

It was Sunday night, and Tooru had just dropped into a seat beside Hanamaki and Matsukawa, who were doing their homework by the common room fire. He stank of polish, his arms were tired and he was in a foul mood. He’d just spent the past five hours - when he  _should have been on the Quidditch pitch_ \- shining every stupid award in the trophy room for missing Charms on Friday.

“Awful,” Tooru sulked. He was too tired to even complain properly. “How was Quidditch practice?”

“Eh. About the same. Kyoutani couldn’t keep up with the Bludgers without Iwaizumi, and then he and Kindaichi got into a fight over it and we ended up having to take them both to the hospital wing,” Hanamaki said calmly, not looking up from his Arithmancy essay.

Tooru groaned. “They’re okay, right? They’re not going to miss the match?”

“Yeah, nothing modern magic can’t fix in five minutes. They’re both too stupid to use their wands, so it was just a fist fight.”

“Actually, I think it was the Bludger that broke Kyoutani’s nose,” Matsukawa said, over the top of a Divinations textbook entitled _What to Expect When You’re Inspecting the Future_.

“Don’t worry. Iwaizumi already chewed them out,” Hanamaki said. “He was in the hospital wing for his detention when we got there, cleaning bed pans or something.”

“Good,” Tooru said bitterly, folding his arms on the table and burying his face in them. “This is all his fault anyway.”

If Iwaizumi hadn’t been avoiding him since Friday morning, they could have explained to the Charms professor why they’d missed class and she wouldn’t have given them both detention - apparently Tooru’s promise that it had been a very important secret emergency hadn’t been enough to convince her. Then they wouldn’t have missed Quidditch practice, and Tooru would have told Kindaichi to stop complaining, and Kyoutani would have followed Iwaizumi like an obedient puppy, and the team atmosphere wouldn’t have been ruined.

“Are you going to tell us why you two skipped class on Friday?” Matsukawa asked.

“No.”

“How about what’s up with you guys?”

“He’s being an idiot.”

“Funny. That’s usually your role,” Hanamaki said.

“Shut up.”

The truth was that Tooru had no idea why Iwaizumi was making such a big deal out of this. It wasn’t like him to avoid a confrontation. Tooru was the one who sulked and refused to talk when he was angry. Iwaizumi was closed-mouthed, but he never did well with bottling up his emotions. Usually Tooru just had to needle him a bit and he’d let it all burst out. And then he’d be fine again.

Which was why this silence was so bizarre. It wasn’t as if Tooru actually believed his threat to leave the team, but Iwaizumi hadn’t really given him a chance to test it. For the entire weekend, Iwaizumi had made himself scarce, leaving the seventh-year dormitory before Tooru even woke up, not coming back until he was already asleep, and surrounding himself with study groups and arm-wrestling tournaments during the day.

But if he wanted space, then fine. Fine! What did Tooru care? He could go a couple of days without Iwaizumi. He’d barely even noticed!

“Has he said anything to either of you?” Tooru asked, turning his head on his arms to look at his friends.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa exchanged a glance, then shook their heads.

“Iwaizumi’s not exactly the heart-to-heart type,” Hanamaki said.

“You’d better sort it out before the match though,” Matsukawa said.

“Just let him hit you with a Bludger in practice tomorrow. That always seems to make him feel better.”

“He seems pretty mad this time.”

“Better take it to the face.”

 

* * *

 

“You! And You!” Tooru stabbed his finger from Kindaichi to Kyoutani, and even the latter had the decency to look ashamed for once. Iwaizumi must have really ripped them a new one in the hospital wing the night before, after their fight. “I should have you two shovelling snow with your bare hands instead of letting you practice today. Maybe that would cool your heads.”

“Oikawa,” Kindaichi protested.

The rest of the team shifted subtly away from him. It was late Monday afternoon, and they were all gathered in the locker room before Quidditch practice.

Tooru leaned forward until he was almost nose to nose with Kindaichi, who cowered back satisfactorily. “That’s _Captain_ Oikawa to you.” He stood back to share his glare equally with both boys as he continued. “Fortunately for you, this is our second last practice before the match, and I can’t afford for either of you to get frostbite. _Yet_. But don’t think I’ve forgotten.”

He turned to address the entire team. “Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, Matsukawa and I will all be graduating in a few months. This is our last year to win the Quidditch Cup with this team again. Just because we humiliated Gryffindor in November doesn’t mean we can afford to get complacent. Ravenclaw has put together a really good team. If we want to beat them, we’re going to have to be at the top of our game.”

He looked Iwaizumi in the eye as he said, “That goes for all of us. Iwaizumi, I’d like to talk to you for a minute. Everyone else, start warming up.”

Iwaizume could hardly refuse him in front of the team. But as soon as the door closed behind Kyoutani, he said, “I told you-”

“You’re not going to quit,” Tooru interrupted him. He was in full Captain Mode now. “Even if you hate me, you wouldn’t do that to the team.”

Iwaizumi scowled at the broom in his hand and said nothing.

“I meant what I said. I’m not going to let anything get in our way of winning the Cup, and that includes whatever’s going on with you. So you’re going to talk to me. I get that you’re embarrassed, Iwaizumi, but why are you so angry with me? I didn’t drug the chocolate, and I didn’t make you eat it.”

Iwaizumi’s jaw worked as he clenched his teeth. Eventually he said, “I would have done anything you said.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Tooru said slowly, not really seeing his point. It wasn’t as if he’d made him do anything strange, and the most embarrassing thing that he’d got Iwaizumi to say was that Tooru was handsome. He could have asked him for a serenade, or to demonstrate his love with interpretative dance. All things considered, Tooru thought he’d been rather good about the whole thing.

Clearly Iwaizumi didn’t agree though.

“Then why didn’t you tell me to stop sooner? Why didn’t you tell me to shut up? It’s like - It’s like you were trying to humiliate me.”

“That’s what best friends are for, Iwa,” Tooru said lightly, reaching out to pat him on the shoulder.

But Iwaizumi slapped his hand away with an angry, “Don’t.”

“Is it because I’m a guy?” Tooru asked after a pause. It was the only possible reason he’d been able to come up with for why Iwaizumi was so upset about saying a couple of embarrassing things and trying to kiss him under the effects of a potion.

“Huh?”

“Were you grossed out, because I’m a guy?”

“Were you?”

For a second, Tooru thought of replying that he’d asked first, but Iwaizumi already looked so stiff and defensive that he just said, “No.”

Iwaizumi jerked his head up to look at Tooru properly for the first time since the conversation had started.

“I mean, it’s you, right?” Tooru continued thoughtfully. “Maybe if it were some other guy. But you were kind of sexy, you know?”

Realising how weird that sounded, he laughed to cover his embarrassment.

“Stop fucking with me,” Iwaizumi growled.

“I’m not-”

“I know that you get off on manipulating people, but I kind of thought we were better friends than that.”

“I don’t get why you’re making such a big deal about this!” Tooru burst out. He’d tried being patient, but this was all so stupid and he was sick of it. “It’s not like you took Veritaserum and were forced to reveal your deepest, darkest secrets. It was just a love potion. We both know that none of it was real.”

Iwaizumi dropped his eyes.

“Right,” he said, a beat too late. His face was turning red and his voice sounded odd. He cleared his throat. “You’re right.”

Tooru felt his heart lurch.

“Iwa …”

“You’re right. This is so stupid. Look - Just - Forget about it. I’m sorry for being so weird. Let’s just go play Quidditch.”

“Was it real?”

“No! Of course not,” Iwaizumi said immediately, but he still wouldn’t meet Tooru’s eyes. He was lying. “Come on. The team’s waiting for us.”

Tooru nodded blankly, but Iwaizumi was already walking out the door. Gripping his broom tightly, Tooru followed him out to the pitch. He needed to focus on Quidditch right now. This wasn’t the time for anything else. His team deserved a captain who wasn’t distracted. When he kicked off the ground and soared into the air, he let everything else fall away. 

Even so, he couldn’t help but notice throughout practice that Iwaizumi was smashing the Bludgers with more force than normal, enough that Kyoutani, who was usually the more vicious of the two Beaters, struggled to keep up. It worried Tooru a little - he didn’t want anybody getting injured by a rogue Bludger - but of course Iwaizumi was never reckless enough to endanger his teammates.

Letting the Beater divide his attention, however, made Tooru fumble the Quaffle a few times despite himself. He made up for it by scoring a few goals so spectacular that even Matsukawa, their Keeper, gave him deadpan applause.

By the end of practice, everybody was exhausted, but feeling good about the match on Saturday. Even Iwaizumi seemed to have taken his own advice to forget everything, after working out his frustration on the Bludgers. He was still more withdrawn than usual, but when Tooru threw his arm over his shoulders as they walked back up to the castle, he didn’t shrug him off.

It was only that night, when he was lying in bed with the drapes drawn shut, that Tooru let himself think about what he had learnt in the locker room. He knew his best friend well enough to know that he had been lying when he denied it. The things that he’d said under the effects of the love potion had been real.

Tooru tried to remember everything that Iwaizumi had said on Friday. _I love you. You’re perfect. You’re the most attractive person in the school._ It wasn’t anything he hadn’t heard before, from girlfriends and admirers. It wasn’t even anything Tooru had never said himself. But Iwaizumi didn’t say things like that. He’d probably never said them to anybody before.

No wonder he’d been so embarrassed.

 _I wasn’t going to say anything. I know I’m not good enough for you_. How much of it was real? How much of it was just the love potion talking? _You think I’m disgusting, right?_ _Please don’t hate me._ Tooru turned to press his face into his pillow, squeezing his eyes shut. Were those the things that Iwaizumi was really afraid of? Did he really think he wasn’t good enough?

Tooru wanted to get out of bed and ask him. He wanted to cling to his best friend, and tease him until he got punched. He wanted to reassure him that nothing had changed, that they would always be best friends.

_I want to be with you forever._

They were graduating in four months. For the past seven years, they had shared a dormitory and classes and Quidditch practice. They ate together, studied together, flew together. They were never apart for more than a few hours. Come June, they would be moving down opposite paths for the first time, Tooru pursuing a career as a professional Quidditch player, Iwaizumi as a Herbologist. They had talked about getting a flat together, but what if Iwaizumi didn’t want to now?

 _I chose Slytherin for you_.

They weren’t children anymore. Iwaizumi wasn’t the little kid who’d begged the Sorting Hat to put him in the same House as his best friend. He wasn’t a kid at all. Tooru thought of the way he’d looked, when he’d stood leaning against the dungeon wall, his eyes on Tooru’s, and said, “I love you.” He thought of the way it had felt when Iwaizumi kissed his neck.

Iwaizumi had asked him why he hadn’t stopped him earlier. Tooru knew why. He hadn’t let himself think about it too much, because if it was all the love potion talking, then it wasn’t really Iwaizumi at all.

But as it turned out, it _had_ been Iwaizumi, at least in part, and Tooru hadn’t stopped him sooner because it had felt good.

What would have happened if he hadn’t stopped him at all?

He imagined Iwaizumi pressing his lips against Tooru’s neck. Softly at first, his breath hot against Tooru’s skin. Opening his mouth to scrape his teeth on Tooru’s neck. Biting down, then licking his skin to sooth it. Iwaizumi shifting closer, one hand sliding around to the back of Tooru’s neck to grip his hair and tug his head back, the other sliding into his robes. Iwaizumi shoving him back against the wall, his knee between Tooru’s legs, pressing against him.

Tooru rolled his hips against the mattress and bit his lip. _Shit_. He fumbled for his wand on the bedside table and cast a silencing charm on the drapes around his bed. Then he slid a hand into his pyjama bottoms and tried not to think too hard about the fact that Iwaizumi was in the bed right next to his. Shutting his eyes, he pretended that it was Iwaizumi’s hand, that he had him pressed up against a wall, with his tongue on his skin and his fingers wrapped around him.

“Ah - _Iwa_.”

 

* * *

 

 _Iwa is Iwa_ , Tooru told himself. Iwaizumi was his best friend. His friend! He liked bugs, and plants, and digging in the dirt. He’d cried the first time he fell off his broom. He snored. He’d probably never even kissed anyone for real. He wasn’t _sexy_.

The problem was that once you see something, you can’t unsee it.

They were all sitting together at breakfast the next morning, discussing the Ravenclaw team for the hundredth time. Ordinarily, Tooru, who knew everything about every one of their opponents, would be leading the conversation, but today he was distracted.

“The Ravenclaw team doesn’t really have any outstanding players,” Iwaizumi was saying. “They’re just all really in tune. They work together well.”

“I don’t know. Tetsurou Kuroo’s a pretty good Keeper,” Matsukawa argued. “Did you see him play against Hufflepuff?”

“Yeah, he’s solid, but he’s not like Oikawa or Koutarou Bokuto. He doesn’t define the game.”

People listened when Iwaizumi talked. The younger Slytherins, especially, were hanging on to his every word. The fourth year girl he’d hit in the eye with a Chocolate Cauldron on Valentine’s Day looked positively lovestruck.

It wasn’t as if Tooru hadn’t noticed that Iwaizumi was attractive before. He wasn’t blind. Usually he shrugged it off as an odd thing to think about one’s best friend, and focused on one of the pretty girls in class instead. So why couldn’t he look away now?

Iwaizumi caught his gaze and scowled self-consciously. “What?”

 _I jerked off to you last night_ , Tooru thought. It wasn’t such a weird thing to do. He was a healthy, sexually active young man. He’d definitely fantasised about more embarrassing things than that. The only weird thing about it, really, was that he couldn’t quite remember any fantasy hotter right now.

He didn’t even know why he was being like this. It was stupid to get so carried away over something that hadn’t even been a confession. Had in fact been the _opposite_ of a confession. He’d only ever seen Iwaizumi as a friend before. A best friend, the most important person in his life, but still just a friend. Hadn't he?

“Nothing.” Tooru smiled brightly. “You’ve got jam on your face.”

It wasn’t true, but Iwaizumi’s hand jerked up to scrub his face before he remembered that he hadn’t even eaten any jam, and he turned away without another word, face flushed. Tooru’s gut twisted oddly, and he wasn’t sure why.

 _I want to keep having breakfast with you every day_ , he thought.

 

* * *

 

_Also, I kind of want to kiss you._

Tooru had been thinking it all week. After coming to the realisation that not only was his best friend in love with him, but he also found said best friend undeniably attractive, he’d decided to put all this away until after the match. Quidditch was more important than love. There was no love greater than Quidditch.

And yet here he was, the night before the second last match of his school career, and all Tooru could think about was kissing Iwaizumi.

What the hell was wrong with him.

Pre-match nerves were bad enough, but this was intolerable. Tooru had been fidgety and distracted all evening, unable to focus on getting any homework done, or even playing a game of Exploding Snap with Hanamaki and Matsukawa in the common room. Eventually he’d given up and announced that he was going to bed, and tried to tell himself that it wasn’t because Iwaizumi had already retired to the seventh-year dormitory.

It was the first time that the two of them had been alone together since the not-confession in the Quidditch locker room. It wasn’t like before. There was a weird hum of tension between them. Tooru was sitting on his bed with _Conquering the Quaffle - A Study of Offensive Strategies in Quidditch_ on his lap, but he’d read the same paragraph five times already, and he hadn't taken in a single word.

Iwaizumi was just as restless, doing pushups on the mat between their beds to burn off excess energy. Eventually he turned onto his back with a sigh of frustration and said, “I can’t wait ‘til we graduate.”

“Really?” Tooru was surprised. He was beginning to dread their looming graduation day.

“Yeah, can you? I’m sick of being stuck here, with a curfew. I want to go outside for a run, or go flying, or have a drink at the pub or something. We’re of age, but they treat us like we’re still children.”

“It’s not all bad, though. I mean, you’ll miss being on the team, right?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Iwaizumi sat up to lean against his bed, facing Tooru. “I just want my own space sometimes.”

Tooru dropped his eyes to his book, feeling a twinge of hurt. Was Iwaizumi saying that he was sick of Tooru? That he wanted to get away from him? Just a week ago he’d said that he wanted to be with Tooru forever. Had that just been the love potion talking? Had he not really meant it? Or was he just afraid that Tooru wanted space from him, knowing how Iwaizumi felt about him?

“I’ll miss seeing you every day,” Tooru said, staring at a diagram of offensive Chasing plays.

For a moment Iwaizumi was silent, pulling at the loose thread on the mat under him. Then, apparently trying to sound casual, but mostly just coming out as uncertain, he asked, “Don’t you - Weren’t we planning on getting a place together?”

Tooru flopped onto his side on the bed and closed his eyes, feeling a wave of relief. His book tumbled off the bed and hit the floor with a thud, but he didn’t even care. Iwaizumi still wanted to be with him. Nothing had been ruined.

“It’s not the same,” Tooru said, letting his voice turn into a whine. “I won’t see you for the whole day. And I’ll have to play Quidditch without you, for the first time ever, Iwa! What if it’s not as fun? What if they’re even meaner than you?”

When there was no reply, he opened his eyes. Iwaizumi was staring at him. Immediately, his eyes darted away, like Tooru had caught him doing something he shouldn’t.

“Yeah, that’s …” Iwaizumi trailed off, like he’d forgotten what they were talking about.

Without thinking, Tooru pushed himself up again, sliding off the bed to drop onto his knees between Iwaizumi’s legs.

“What are you-?”

Tooru put his hand on Iwaizumi’s knee to balance himself as he leaned forward. Iwaizumi’s body was tense, all he way from his legs to his shoulders, and his eyes were wide as they darted between Tooru’s. He slid his hand up from where it was resting on his thigh to brush his fingertips against Tooru’s on his knee, then they jumped away like he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to touch. When Tooru tilted his head slightly, drawing so close that their lips were only a couple of centimetres apart, Iwaizumi let out a shaky exhale and closed his eyes.

Their lips had barely brushed when the door banged open, and Iwaizumi shoved him away, already on his feet by the time Hanamaki strolled into the room, announcing, “Kyoutani’s about to make the first years cry, Oikawa. You’d better go use your Captain Voice-”

He cut himself off mid sentence, frowning between Tooru sprawled on the floor, and Iwaizumi standing above him with his face flushed. Peering over Hanamaki’s shoulder, Matsukawa said, “You two aren’t fighting again, are you?”

“No, of course not.” Tooru laughed as he stood up and smiled brightly, though his knees felt like jelly and his heart was pounding out of his chest. He glanced at Iwaizumi, who was rubbing his mouth with his fist, staring at the wall. Tooru felt his own lips burn. “What’s wrong with Kyoutani?”

“He’s getting worked up about the game tomorrow.”

“He’s got that rabid-dog look on his face that he always gets before matches,” Matsukawa added. “The first years think he’s a werewolf.”

“Because you told them that he is,” Hanamaki pointed out.

“I’ll go check on him,” Iwaizumi said abruptly and brushed past the two boys standing in the doorway.

Matsukawa frowned after him, then turned his look on Tooru. “You’d better not be fighting again.”

“We’re not,” Tooru said. He fell onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow to hide his smile, adding a muffled, “I promise.”

 

* * *

 

After the match, Tooru found Iwaizumi sitting by himself in the Quidditch stands, still wearing his uniform. There was nobody else there. Everyone had long since gone back up to the castle. Tooru had gone up to shower and change out of his Quidditch kit with the rest of the team too, but he couldn’t stay inside. By now most of the students were busy with homework again, and he couldn’t even think about returning to academic life right now. So he sat down beside his friend to stare at the pitch, and tugged his scarf up to his chin. It was cold outside.

“I really fucked things up,” Iwaizumi said, after they’d been sitting in silence for a long while.

“It’s not your fault we lost,” Tooru said. “Ravenclaw just got lucky. We were in the lead when they caught the Snitch.”

“I should have been marking their Seeker. I could have stopped him from getting it.”

“You were a little busy keeping the Bludgers away from me,” Tooru said lightly, stretching out his legs in front of him. The Ravenclaw Beaters had been targeting him with Bludgers the entire game, trying to knock him off his broom. It was obvious that they’d marked him out as the biggest threat. “Thanks for protecting my beautiful face, Iwa.”

He slung his arm playfully around Iwaizumi, and was immediately shoved away. Tooru let go with a laugh.

“I’m not one of your groupies,” Iwaizumi said.

“Of course not. My fans are much nicer to me than you are.”

“That stuff I said was all bullshit. When I was - you know. When I ate that chocolate. I mean, yeah, okay, don’t fucking preen about it, but you’re good looking. You know that already. And you’re good at Quidditch, and you're charming and you get people.”

Tooru didn’t preen. Much. He sensed a ‘but.’

He was right.

“But you’re also fake and manipulative,” Iwaizumi continued. “You’re an asshole with a shitty personality, who’s really good at getting what he wants. You’re not fucking Merlin.”

“See? Mean!”

“I’m serious, Oikawa. I’m not one of your dumbass groupies.”

Tooru was by no means modest. There was a reason that he was so popular, especially with the girls. After all, he was handsome and charming, and smart and sporty. But most of his admirers just knew him as Oikawa, the seventh year with the perfect hair. Quidditch Captain Oikawa. If people got to know the real Tooru Oikawa, and see his calculating, petty and spiteful sides, they wouldn’t be so enamoured with him.

Iwaizumi, on the other hand, never pretended to be anything that he wasn’t, and people liked him for it. The younger Slytherins all wanted to impress him, and he got on well with his classmates from the other Houses - a rarity for a Slytherin. Truth be told, Iwaizumi probably had a lot more actual friends than Tooru did.

But even so, Iwaizumi had kept _him_ as his best friend. Even though he knew the real Tooru - all of him, even the unpleasant sides - he still liked him. That was what Iwaizumi was really saying: ‘I know there’s more to you than the superficial front that everybody falls in love with. I know all of you.’

“But you still love me, right?” Tooru asked.

“Shut up.”

Pulling his legs up onto the bench, Tooru wrapped his arms around his knees and sighed. He supposed he had a bit of an unfair advantage. After all, Iwaizumi had been the one to confess everything, even if he’d done so unwillingly. So maybe it was Tooru’s turn to talk.

“Do you want to know why Ushiwaka always nags me about Durmstrang?”

Iwaizume glanced at him, and Tooru took that as encouragement to go on.

“My parents wanted to send me there before we got our Hogwarts letters. Their Quidditch programme is way better than Hogwarts’. They actually play games against other schools, and they have a lot more graduates that become professional players. But I knew you were going to Hogwarts, so I said no.” He shrugged. “Ushiwaka knows because our families talked about it together.”

“Why didn’t I know this?” Iwaizumi asked.

“I knew you’d think you were holding me back, or something stupid like that.”

Iwaizumi didn’t reply, just stared ahead at the Quidditch pitch. _I know I’m not good enough for you_. That was what he had said, when he confessed.

“I’m still going to become a professional Quidditch player,” Tooru said firmly. “I don’t need stupid Ushiwaka and Durmstrang for that. And we’re still going to win the Cup.”

“You don’t know that. Ravenclaw’s won both of their games so far. If they beat Gryffindor, they’ll win the Cup. And Gryffindor sucks. We beat them two hundred and eighty to _twenty_.”

“Yeah, but they didn’t have Nishinoya and Azumane back then, and they’ve been training really hard. I heard the whole team stayed at Hogwarts over Christmas to practice.”

Iwaizumi just grunted.

Tooru slapped him on the back. “We’re not out of the running yet. Stop trying to think so hard, Iwa. You’ll just give yourself a headache.”

Iwaizumi shoved him in return.

“You realise this means we’ll be supporting _Gryffindor,_ ” he said.

Just the thought made Tooru pull a face.

“I still hope Kageyama falls off his broom.”

“You’re such an asshole.”

Tooru turned his head on his knees, so that he could look at his friend when he asked, “Did you really ask the Sorting Hat to put you in Slytherin?”

“Yeah.”

“So did I.”

He remembered them talking about it, back when they got their Hogwarts letters. They had decided they would both be in Slytherin (because, Tooru had claimed, Iwaizumi was too stupid for Ravenclaw). Secretly though, Tooru had been afraid right up until he was Sorted that Iwaizumi would be in Gryffindor. Hearing the Hat shout _Slytherin!_ had made his knees weak with relief. When it came to Tooru’s turn, the only thought in his head had been _SlytherinSlytherinSlytherin_. He hadn’t given the Hat any other choice.

“I love you, you know,” Tooru said.

Iwaizumi just snorted and pulled his cloak tighter around himself, staring straight ahead.

“Hey, Iwa. Can I kiss you?”

That made Iwaizumi look at him.

“Fuck off,” he said, but he sounded slightly uncertain.

Tooru laughed, and shifted a little towards him.

“Come on. I’m cold. Keep me warm.”

“Dumbass.” Iwaizumi snorted again, but he put an arm around Tooru’s shoulders, tugging him close. Tooru twisted in his grip to face him. As he moved, Iwaizumi’s hand shifted from his shoulder to the back of his neck, and he slid his fingers into Tooru’s hair. They were trembling slightly.

 Iwaizumi’s gaze dropped to Tooru’s lips and then back up to his eyes. He didn’t look sultry and certain the way he had in the dungeon corridor under the love potion, or wary and surprised like he’d been when Tooru tried to kiss him in their dormitory the night before. He was flushed and nervous, but unwavering when Tooru leaned forward to kiss him.

It was clumsy and hot and desperate, and by the time Tooru pulled away, half in Iwaizumi’s lap, he was the one who was shaking. He pressed his forehead into Iwaizumi’s shoulder and let out an unsteady laugh. The fingers on the back of his head tightened, holding him close as they both caught their breath. Tooru filled his lungs with the smell of cologne and Quidditch - like broomstick polish and leather and sweat - and when he felt a little less like he might shatter with euphoria, he lifted his head and said, “I love you.”

_I want to be with you forever._

Iwaizumi didn’t say it back. Tooru hadn’t expected him to. He knew that he would, eventually, when it was no longer cheapened by things said under the effect of a magic potion. Tooru didn’t mind waiting. They had plenty of time ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who left comments and kudos on part one!
> 
> If you're wondering who wins the Quidditch Cup, this fic was written as a warm-up for a longer Kuroo/Tsukki work in the same 'verse, which I'll be posting soon.


End file.
